


An Elephant in a China Shop

by DanTheDangerous



Series: Short Trips [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheDangerous/pseuds/DanTheDangerous
Summary: A rough TARDIS landing.





	An Elephant in a China Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like the 13th Doctor. Can you tell?

At some point during the TARDIS' latest hissy fit, Yaz must have knocked her head on one of the outrageous side crystals jutting up from the floor below as all she remembered from the journey was the entire room spinning around manically and then being shaken awake by Ryan.

"You alright?" He asked, placing a welcome hand on Yaz's should. She rubbed her head and groggily muttered,

"Yeah..." She was going to nod but decided against it because of the painful headache that was beginning to form. Yaz looked around the "console room" as the Doctor called it, where she saw the afore mentioned Doctor appear to be having a small fight against the console unit, with all of the gracefulness of an elephant in a china shop. The console appeared to be winning and that annoyed the Doctor. She reached underneath to reveal a mallet, to which she begin bashing the controls, with even less gracefulness than before. She only stopped because she realised that all three of her companions were looking at her with a confused expression. After dropping the mallet to her feet, she clapped her hands together and said with a beaming smile.

"Right! I think we've landed!"


End file.
